1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a compound, a polymer, an organic light emitting device including the polymer, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices include a pair of electrodes and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes, such that when a current is supplied to the electrodes, electrons and holes injected from the electrodes are re-combined in the organic layer, thereby emitting light. Accordingly, organic light emitting devices are self-emission-type devices. Organic light emitting devices are lightweight, and can be easily manufactured using a relatively small number of components. In addition, organic light emitting devices provide high-quality images and have wide viewing angles. Furthermore, organic light emitting devices provide high color purity, accurately realize mobile images, have low power consumption, and are operated at low voltage. Due to these characteristics, organic light emitting devices are suitable for mobile electronic devices.
A typical organic light emitting device has a structure including a substrate and an anode, a hole transport layer (“HTL”), an emissive layer (“EML”), an electron transport layer (“ETL”), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate.
When a current is supplied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. The excitons radioactively decay to emit light having a wavelength corresponding to a band gap of the molecule.
Materials that are used in organic layers may be classified as vacuum depositable materials or solution coatable materials, according to the method for preparing the organic layer. The solution coatable materials are miscible with a solvent to form a composition that may be coated on a substrate. The composition may be applied to the substrate using inkjet printing, screen printing, spin coating, and the like.